Love Conquers All
by Mrs. Anthony Dinozzo Jr
Summary: Tony starts dating Sarah Mackenzie while he's an Agent Afloat after she receives a near deadly ilness and this takes them through the ups and down through their love life


Love Conquers All!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding JAG or NCIS.

Special Agent Anthony "Tony" Dinozzo groaned as there was a knock on the door to his agent afloat quarters onboard the USS Seahawk as it also served as his office. He said:" come in?" he saw woman enter the room and he said:" what can I do for you Ms?" JAG lawyer and Marine Lieutenant Colonel Sarah "Mac" Mackenzie said:" I'm Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie from the D.C JAG office, I have just spoken to Lieutenant Dobson and he is pleading guilty to the charges and he will serve 3 years in Leavenworth".

Mac paused and said:" he also gave up five of his squad mates in the computer division and the MP's are arresting them as we speak, Dobson is confined to quarters for his protection until they can transport him out of here in 48 hours and replacements are being sent from the US as we speak". Tony nodded and said:" thank you, guess that it's one case that I can write off". As he reached for a file and handed it to her and she thanked him and said:" I'll most likely be in the JAG office on board for another week or two if you need me for anything and I'll do all the paperwork for the Dobson case". Tony nodded and watched her leave. He then turned back to his work eager to get it done so he could have some down time for the first time in weeks.

A week later he saw her sitting by herself in the mess hall so he walked up to her with his tray and said:" can I sit here?" as he indicated the seat next to her and Mac looked up at him and nodded and he then sat down and began to eat at his food. Three days later they were forced to share quarters as they had many dead bodies and they had no place in sick bay due to an unexpected aerial attack on the ship. When they got to Cartagena, Spain and their next schemed port stop a week later, they unloaded all the dead bodies and left them for further transport to the US and several replacements where loaded on to the ship. Mac and Tony began dating then after getting closer after a power failure aboard ship while in Cartagena as she had been assigned as the JAG onboard.

One day about three weeks later Tony was speaking on MTAC with Vance, Ziva, McGee, Ducky, Abby and Gibbs about an old reopened case that he had been in charge off when a sailor walked up to Tony and handed him a note and Tony looked at the note and then at the screen and said:" I have to go, I'll catch you later Probie around noon your time to explain this then otherwise I'll email everything to you when I can" and abruptly cut the connection.

He got to sickbay quickly and received the shock of his life as he saw Mac on a gurney, lying completely still and pale on the bed with several wires in her body and she had a face mask on her face to give her oxygen even if she was breathing on her own. A doctor walked up to him and said:" Agent Dinozzo?" Tony nodded and the doctor said:" she is right now in a coma and we are trying to figure out how and when she got hurt as she has no needle marks on her but her bloodstream shows signs of a poison of some sort but we don't know how she got it or what the poison is but we are doing extensive tests as we don't want to risk moving her just yet". Tony swallowed the lump in his throat and said:" can I sit with her?"

The doctor nodded and said:" I'll be talking to the skipper and he will contact your co-workers back in D.C so they can come and help catch who did this to her, I'll be back to check on her in about an hour otherwise a corpsman can help you if she needs it before that". Tony nodded and the doctor left and Tony took up a space next to his girlfriend's bed and caressed her bandaged hand gently before kissing it while praying that she was going to come out of this alive as he couldn't bear to live without her just yet.

NCIS Director Leon Vance hung up the phone and pressed a button and said:" get me Agent David, Gibbs, McGee and Granger (who was Dinozzo's temporary replacement) along with Drs. Mallard and Scuito and Mr. Palmer up here right now". 10 minutes later everyone was gathered in the director's office and they sat around the table and Vance said:" the skipper of the USS Seahawk contacted me a few short minutes ago and it seems that one of his officers on board has been poisoned with a lethal dose and is hanging on by a thread and Agent Dinozzo needs our help to solve the case as well so I want you to go and give him the support he needs, you leave in four hours from Andrews and I want updates once every two days until you got something and you will have replacements here while some of you are gone".

Gibbs and the others nodded and he left the room and met everyone in the squad room and he said:" McGee, Granger, David pack a bag, you're coming with me, Abs you're coming as well as I need you to figure out the poison on the boat and sorry Ducky but Palmer is better suited for this but we will keep in touch with you". Ducky nodded to his friend and said:" let me know how I can help from here and be careful out there". Everyone nodded and left to go back to work or get ready to go to the Seahawk in 4 hours. Gibbs, Granger, Ziva, Palmer, McGee and Abby landed on the deck of the Seahawk 10 hours later and they looked out on the sky and saw nothing but blue water as they happened to be in the middle of the Indian ocean within a week's travelling distance of Perth, Australia.

Gibbs, McGee and everyone else headed up to stow away their gear and get set up and then Gibbs and Ziva headed off to sickbay to talk to the doctor in charge of Mac's care. Navy Commander and Doctor Jimmy Muller said:" she was poisoned three days ago and we don't know how she got it as no one other than her have been affected and she is in critical condition as she has trouble breathing but can still breath on her own so she has an oxygen mask on her face and she has several bruises all over her body". Gibbs said:" we have a scientist in the lab that will help determine what the poison is so you can treat her properly".

Ziva said:" what are her chances of surviving?" Jimmy Muller said:" right now she has a 30 percent chance of surviving without any damage and if she isn't better in a week she has a 15 percent change of walking away without any serious damage if she wakes up depending on how serious the poison is and how much she ingested and how fast we can treat her accordingly". The ICU door where Mac was lying opened then just then and a corpsman walked out and said:" she is starting to weaken as she is becoming resistant to the drugs we are giving her and we might need more medication unless we know how to treat her, luckily she is the only one in sick bay so far and she has small wounds that she is bleeding from as well so she needs to be watched more to get them changed".

The doctor nodded and said:" try giving her a mix of the two strongest drugs to see what it does and I'll get a third corpsman to watch her around the clock when her boyfriend isn't present to do it and to change the bandages". The corpsman nodded and walked away to get the items he needed to treat Mac and to arrange for a third corpsman to watch over Mac. Gibbs said:" who is her boyfriend?" Mueller said:" she has been dating our Agent Afloat Dinozzo for the past month, he has hardly left her side since she got sick this past week as she was only hospitalized today". Gibbs looked at Ziva and nodded and Ziva nodded back and walked over to the ICU door and walked inside and said:" Hi Tony".

Anthony "Tony" Dinozzo looked up at his co-worker from D.C Ziva David and he said:" hi Zi". Ziva said:" how is she?" Tony said:" she is breathing on her own but that's about it and she is also in a coma and bleeding from superficial wounds caused by the poison in her system and it's frustrating me because we don't know how and what she got poisoned with and how much of the poison she got and she is bleeding so she needs several blood transfusions to survive and I don't want to lose her either". Ziva nodded sympathetically and then watched as Mac then squeezed Tony's hand and he looked at Mac's face and watched as she coughed once before her body spasmed and her heart monitor flat lined. Ziva shot out of the room calling for the doctor and Tony and Ziva both moved out to the infirmary so the doctors could have space to work on Mac.

Mueller walked out 10 minutes later and said:" she is not out the woods just yet…." Mueller was cut off as the door opened and Abby ran in to the room and said:" I found what she was poisoned with, how much and how she got poisoned" as she handed the paper to Mueller who looked at it and quickly walked over to a cabinet and withdrew a few vials of medicine and then walked in to Mac's room.

Abby said:" she has somehow been infected with Malaria which she has been infected once before, about six years ago so she has a god chance of beating it this time around as well as I accessed her medical records and the malaria poison can be mixed as we have several sailors with biological and chemical backgrounds onboard". Abby paused and said:" anyone could have a beef with her since she is the on board JAG so she has power along with being a Marine Colonel so she is superior to most of the sailors on the ship and she has punished several off them for several things since she has been here".

Abby paused again and said:" she ate it as someone spiked her dinner last night as they were jealous of her being with Dinozzo as several woman have had their eyes on him due to his charming looks and Malaria was the easiest drug to make around here as they got the supplies in Cartagena and smuggled it aboard ship".

Mueller then walked out of the ICU and said:" she will be sleeping for the next 24 hours and you can see her then all of you, she is getting better by the minute so please be careful with her". Gibbs nodded and said:" an Agent will be with her at all times to insure her safety or that this doesn't happen again if the guilty party decides to come back once the news gets out that she is surviving the poison even if Agent Dinozzo is here". Muller nodded and Ziva said:" I'll go ahead and go and get some rest so I can sit with them during the night, I'll be back here around 22:00 and can be relived at 10:00 tomorrow morning".

Gibbs nodded and Ziva disappeared then. Tony walked back in to Mac's room while Gibbs and Abby headed off to tell Palmer and Ducky that they had found out the poison and the cure and that she was getting better as McGee was staying with Tony to keep an eye on Mac and would be relieved by Ziva later that night. Gibbs was also going to inform the Skipper Tobias Ingels, SecNav, Vance and Admiral Chegwidden who was Mac's boss. After a week in sickbay Mac was transferred to Portsmouth Naval Hospital as she was still not better.

Tony accompanied her as he was relieved of his Agent Afloat duties and Ziva, Gibbs, McGee, Palmer and Abby was headed back to D.C to go back to work as Tony took leave to be with Mac fulltime. After spending two weeks at Portsmouth Naval Hospital Mac was well enough to be transferred to Bethesda Naval hospital for the final treatment of her injuries and poison treatment as she was getting better but was still not 100%. Tony spend the days at work and then nights by her side at the hospital and Gibbs and the rest of the team spent time trying to make sure that the charges against the sailors who poisoned her would stick as they had been identified and also gave Tony their vacation days so he could be with Mac as they didn't need it.

Mac took another 2 months to recover from her ordeal before she could go back to work completely like she was before and she thrived in her relationship with Tony and they both loved each other and spent as much time as possible together. It was nearing Thanksgiving and Tony had been invited by Ducky and he accepted the invitation for two and was now calling mac to inform her of their plans and Mac said:" I'll tell Harriet that I can't come to her place but I then need to be there for Christmas instead since I can't go this month". Tony said:" we can go to her for Christmas yes, I'll see you at home later, okay, I love you Sarah".

He hung up and dialed Ducky's Autopsy extension and Palmer answered and said:" NCIS Dr. Mallards Autopsy?" Tony said:" tell Ducky that I'm bringing my girlfriend over for Thanksgiving but we won't be there for Christmas". Palmer said:" alright, Ducky says preliminary cause of death of your sailor is bullet to the back of the head, execution style and Abby is processing everything now". Tony said:" thanks Jimbo, bye" and Tony hung up and said:" preliminary cause of death is a bullet to the back of the head execution style and Abby is processing everything now".

Gibbs nodded and headed off to get a Caf-Pow before going down to see Abby if she had anything on their evidence while Tony, McGee and Ziva chased down any leads on their dead sailor. The day was over quickly and Tony headed over to see Mac as they were going to have a movie night and talk about where they wanted their relationship to go as they had now been together for four months.

Mac hung up with Tony and walked out to the bullpen intent on going to the break room to get coffee after talking to Harriet and she stopped at Harriet's desk and Harriet said:" what can I do for you Mac?" Mac said:" I'm not going to make it for Thanksgiving at your house this year but I'll be there for Christmas instead". Harriet said:" that's fine Mac, have a nice Thanksgiving then". Mac said:" I will thank you Harriet, you too" and Mac walked over to the break room and got a cup of coffee and a blueberry muffin before she headed back to her office to do some work before she could go home and relax for the weekend with Tony. Tony and Mac spent the weekend in bed getting to know each other inside and out and they both loved it.

On Thanksgiving Day Mac got dressed in a knee length black dress and Tony got dressed in a black suit, blue shirt and light blue tie to match and they headed over to Ducky's house for dinner. Mac enjoyed getting to know his friends better and everyone loved her and they saw that she was good for Tony as he had matured and was very unlike the Tony they had known before he met Mac and they also noticed the deep love and affection they shared. Mac walked in to work after a wonderful Thanksgiving with Tony's friends and Harriet noticed the smile on her friends face and said:" have a good weekend Mac?" Mac smiled at Harriet and said:" yes, I had a great weekend Harriet, what about you?" Harriet said:" it was an okay weekend".

Mac nodded and headed off to her office to catch up on her emails and her paperwork from before thanksgiving weekend. The next few weeks went by fast and soon it was Christmas and Mac got dressed in a red charming mini multi-layer chiffon modish short party dress while Tony wore a black suit, white shirt and red tie to match as they head over to Harriet's for her annual Christmas party.

Mac got out of the car and wound the coat tighter around her while Tony carried the bags of presents for her friends and surrogate family. Mac rang the doorbell and Bud answered it and said:" Welcome Sarah, please come in before you freeze to death". Mac and Tony stepped inside and set the bags down on the floor and Bud carried them in to the living room to put under the tree and Mac and Tony stepped in to the living room and it went quiet and Tony glanced over at Mac at the sudden silence and she said:" I haven't told anyone about you so they are staring at you wondering who you are and why you are with me and I why I haven't told anyone about you".

Mac turned back to her friends and said:" this is my boyfriend of five months NCIS Agent Anthony "Tony" Dinozzo who I also spent Thanksgiving with, we met while I was poisoned on the Seahawk". Harm walked over and said:" Harm, Mac's partner at work and a good friend of hers". Tony looked at Mac and Mac said:" you remember the case yes and he's been good so far". Tony nodded and shook Harm's hand and soon everyone came over to say hi and Mac was then ambushed by her two godsons AJ who was 7 years old, Jimmy who was 5 years old and her goddaughter Ashley who was 3 and half years old.

A few minutes later it was time for dinner and it was enjoyed by everyone. After dinner it was finally time for presents and Mac gave Tony a present or two so he wouldn't feel alone for not having anything while the others had a few gifts for Mac as they didn't know Mac was dating anyone. Mac and Tony sat next to each other in the church as they listened to Chaplain Turner preform a splendid Midnight Mass before the large group parted ways and went home. Mac and Tony spent New Year's Eve by themselves, AJ spent it with Francesca and Sydney, Bud and Harriet spent it with Mikey and their three kids, Harm spent it with Mattie and his parents at his grandmother's farm, Sturgius spent it with his father and Bobbi, Carolyn spent it in Michigan with her family and Victor and Tiner spent it with each other and their respective girlfriends.

Gibbs spent it with Ducky, Ziva spent it with a few friends from her local gym, Abby spent it with McGee and Vance spent it with his family and finally Jimmy spent it with Breena and his future in laws. A few days later everyone was back at work and Tony then began to think on how to propose to Mac as he felt that he could easily spend the rest of his life with her as he loved her and his friends and co-workers loved her as well and that was all he needed and he knew that he wanted a wife and kids and he could see Mac being a good wife and mother as well.

Tony then spent the next few days researching the most romantic way to propose as he wanted to do it with his mother's ring. On January 14th he called Mac at work and said:" can you be ready to go at 19:00 today and dress code is dressy?". Mac said:" I would do anything for you Anthony, you know that because I trust you and love you with my whole heart so yes I can be dressed at 19:00". Tony said:" I'll see you at 19:00". Tony then hung up and got back to work, he then followed McGee home and got ready for the biggest and most memorable nights of his life and then headed out to pick up Mac.

Mac got dressed in an enticing v-neckline black evening gown with pure lace overlay and put on a red heart and gold necklace she had gotten from Tony as a birthday present and the gold and diamond earrings he gave her the same day that he moved in to her apartment and she put on the gold charm bracelet that she had gotten from her uncle Matt when she graduated the Marines. She put her hair up in a high bun on the top of her head and put on a pair of 5 inch black heels.

She prepared her purse and then walked out to the living room to grab her shawl for the dress just as there was a knock on the door and she noted that it was 18:58 so her boyfriend was two minutes early. She walked over to the door and opened it and noted how handsome he looked and she also noticed him starring at her and at her dress, she welcomed him in and told him that she was only going to be a minute as she headed off to get her shawl to match the dress and not be cold along with her small purse. They got out at the restaurant 15 minutes later and Tony escorted her to the hostess and said:" Dinozzo party of two".

The man nodded and motioned forward a waitress who smiled politely at them and led them to a table in the back to the restaurant before he dropped two menus and wine list on the table before disappearing. Tony and Mac pursued the menus and Mac decided to order a fillet of beef with mashed potatoes and garlic sauce and Tony decided on a sirloin with grilled potatoes and garlic sauce as well and they agreed to split a nonalcoholic sparkling pear cider. They chatted about work and no nonsense things during dinner and then at desert, Mac had ordered a chocolate cake with vanilla ice-cream, whipped cream and roasted hazelnuts and Tony had ordered a chocolate mousse cake with whipped cream and strawberries.

They finished off their deserts and Tony then got down on one knee and said:" Sarah Mackenzie, you are the light of my life, you are the reason as to why I even bother to get up in the morning so will you do me the honor of being my wife and the mother of my children and make me the happiest man on the earth?". Mac was crying by the time he pulled out the ring he had gotten from his mother and he held out it towards her and she said in a voice filled with tears:" yes Anthony Dinozzo, I would love to be your wife and the mother of your children".

Tony slipped the ring on to her finger and they stood up and met in a sweet yet passion filled kiss. The other patrons and waiters clapped that caused Tony and Mac to separate and they paid the bill before heading off to go back home to celebrate. Mac and Tony had decided to get married on Valentine's Day even if was only about a month away but they wanted to be married sooner than later and they had almost everything planned anyway as they both knew what they wanted at their wedding.

Mac and Tony printed out invitations and then mailed them so their guests could get them quickly and then organized an engagement party for the coming weekend so everyone could meet and get to know each other better before the wedding. Everyone was happy for them and everyone agreed when Harriet said that they made a cute and loving couple and everyone saw the strong look of love that they shared.

Harriet, Abby and Jennifer Coates where bridesmaids while Ziva was the maid of honor and Tony had McGee as his best man while Harm, Gibbs and Jimmy where his groomsmen. Abby, Harriet and Jennifer all wore a romantic scoop chiffon knee-length bridesmaid dress with pleats and Abby was satisfied with the color even if it wasn't the black dress she originally preferred herself but it was good enough. Ziva being the maid of honor wore a refined sheath cut halter dresses for maid of honor and everyone clutched a bouquet of red roses in their hands.

Harriet was the first one down the aisle shortly followed by Abby and Jennifer. Ziva then walked down the aisle and smiled at Tony. Everyone smiled as the door opened once again and smiled as Ashley Roberts walked down the aisle with her brother Jimmy as ring bearer and flower girl. Pachelbel's Cannon in D started playing then and everyone stood up and smiled as Mac started down the aisle on her uncle Matt's arm dressed in a ball gown scalloped antialiased cathedral train satin wedding dress. Tony was completely mesmerized as he stared at his stunning bride who was smiling brightly at him. Tony and Mac faced the priest who started speaking.

A few minutes later the priest looked over at Mac and nodded for her to begin Mac took a deep breath and said:" Many people spend their lives searching for their soul mate, their one true love. Some people are lucky to find the person they can truly call the better half of themselves, while others spend the rest of their lives searching and never finding. I am happy to count myself among the lucky ones because I found you. I love you Anthony Dmitri Dinozzo Jr, I know you are the only one for me, my one true love. I am happy and I am grateful that you came into my life, that where others have spent their entire lives looking for the other one, I have found you. And now that I have found you, I shall never let you go. I promise you Anthony Dmitri Dinozzo Jr, that I shall hold you and cherish you, and give you my heart, that I shall support you and care for you. Faithfully, I shall always stand steadfast by your side with your hand in mine, regardless of what life would bring us. I take you now as my husband and I shall remain so for the rest of my life".

Several people where crying when the priest nodded for Tony to begin and Tony took a deep breath and began:" My beloved Sarah Catherine Mackenzie, do you remember the first day we met? From the very moment I saw you, I knew you were the one for me, the one I knew I had to spend the rest of my life with. Our courtship was one of the best times of my life, for you have become not just my lover, but also my best friend. I want to be your lover, your companion and your best friend for the rest of my life. I promise to love and cherish you, to keep you close with faithfulness, to be your prop and helpmate in times of need, to make you laugh and to hold you when you cry, to hold you in the highest honor and respect as you so deserve, for the rest of my life".

The priest then cleared his throat and said:" now it's time for the rings so Tony repeat after me". Tony took the ring to Mac from Jimmy and faced Mac before saying:" I Anthony Dmitri Dinozzo, I give you this ring as a reminder that I will live, honor, and cherish you, in all times, in all places and in all ways, forever" while he slid the ring on to her finger. Mac then grabbed her ring for Tony from Jimmy as well and faced Tony and said:" I Sarah Catherine Mackenzie, I give you this ring as a reminder that I will live, honor, and cherish you, in all times, in all places and in all ways, forever" as she then slid the ring on to his finger.

The priest then said:" by the power vested in me by the District of Columbia I hereby pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride". Toy then grabbed Mac around the waist and kissed her passionately and then pulled back and the priest said:" presenting for the first time in public Sarah and Anthony Dinozzo". Mac and Tony then headed off to the front yard for pictures with the bridal party and then it was off to the reception and it was a dinner reception at the wedding had started at 15:00 and ended at 16:00 and Mac and Tony where going to leave at 20:00 for their hotel before going to the airport the next morning to board their flight for their month long honeymoon.

Mac and Tony danced their first song the power of love by Celine Dion. After their dance Mac danced with her Uncle Matt while Tony danced with Jenny and they then traded off so Mac danced with every male while Tony danced with every female. After the dances it was time for dinner and they ate and laughed and had fun and they opened their large stack of presents and Mac and Tony loved every present they got. It was then time for the cake and Tony cut out a small piece and fed Mac and Mac then took a small bite and fed Tony before the caterers took away the cake to cut it out for the other guests.

Mac and Tony then tossed the garter which a friend of Tony's from Baltimore caught and one of Mac's friends from the Marines caught the bouquet. Mac and Tony then headed off to get changed so they could leave for the hotel. They consummated their love for each other and they then got up at 06:00 so they could head off to the airport to catch their flight to San Juan, Puerto Rico. Mac and Tony had a wonderful time in Puerto Rico and took the time to brush up on their respective Spanish skills. Mac and Tony got back to D.C a month later and went back to work like nothing happened.

Four months after their wedding Mac suddenly began to throw up and she headed to the doctor to find out why and she got the shock of her life when the doctor told her the news and she then went home to prepare a romantic meal for her husband to tell him the news. Tony got home at 18:00 and smelled the wonderful food cooking and felt excited to see what his wonderful wife was up to as she rarely cooked but he was okay with that as he really didn't expect to do it all the time as she rarely liked to do it. He sat down at the dining room table just as Mac walked out with an oven dish that held grilled potatoes and grilled vegetables and she greeted him warmly before scurrying back to the kitchen to get the meat and the garlic sauce. She was back 2 minutes later with the meat and the garlic sauce and sat down in front of him and said:" how was your day?"

Tony looked at her and said:" I can't really talk about it as you might become involved in the case soon". Mac nodded and they sat in silence for a few minutes just eating and Mac eventually said:" I was dealing with a new lawyer who doesn't seem to remember law school even if he graduated last week as he is constantly making serious errors in his paperwork and he then gets angry with me because he is only doing paperwork that a lawyer also does. I'm supposed to be his trainer so I decide what he does and he is super mad about doing paperwork like wills and freedom of information act requests because he went to law school to be lawyer in the courtroom, not to do paperwork even if paperwork is a big part of being a lawyer". Tony said:" yeah, what does Chegwidden say about the lawyer?" Mac said:" he is going to give the lawyer another week and if he doesn't improve by then, he will be transferred to a more hands on station or a ship". Tony nodded and said:" we will just hope that he gets his act together or that he gets transferred".

Mac then got up and put their plates away and then walked back in with the desert and placed a container in front of Tony and sat down with her own container and said:" dig in honey". Tony nodded and opened the box and stared at It for a minute before he looked up at Mac with a big smile on his face and he said:" when are you due?" Mac said:" around our first wedding anniversary, I'm about five weeks along and I will tell Chegwidden tomorrow so he can get a replacement for me in the field as I got it confirmed this afternoon and the UCMJ sates that I need to inform my commanding officer at least 30 days after conformation from a doctor regarding a pregnancy but it want to do it as soon as possible as I know what the risks are while serving in the military".

Tony said:" okay" and Mac said:" we can tell the rest of your co-workers and mine when I reach the 12 week mark and we get past the miscarriage risk just in case anything will happen". Tony nodded and said:" I'm okay with that as it's your body and the one who will carry the baby for another 8 months anyway". Mac nodded and they cleared the desert dishes away before heading to bed to celebrate that they were going to be parents in about 8 months. Mac informed Chegwidden the next morning and he assigned her to desk duty permanently and Mac was a little mad about being chained to a desk but she caved in when he felt that it was the best situation where she could take care of herself and her baby and she would be closer to Tony.

The next few weeks until Mac reached 12 weeks in her pregnancy went by fast and Tony walked in to work with a super large smile on his face when his wife had finally reached 12 weeks in her pregnancy and McGee looked at him and said:" what's with the super large smile?" Tony said:" I'm going to be a dad in about seven months and we didn't want to say anything until we knew that we would not have a miscarriage". McGee said:" congratulations Tony". Ziva who had just arrived along with Gibbs said:" congrats Tony" and Gibbs also said:" if you ever need a day off or something call me and let me know before or after the baby comes along and if you need to parenting advice, I'm here for you".

Tony nodded and the next few months passed slowly and Tony got several cases that some were easy to handle and some harder and Mac supported him and didn't get mad at him when he came home late only to leave early the next morning while barley spending any time with her at all. The next few months passed by with super speed for Mac as well who was doing paperwork and was glad for it as the baby was growing every day and was developing very well. Mac was a month away from her due date when Gibbs phone rang and he answered it and hung up a minute later and said:" McGee, gas the truck, we got a case in Rock Creek Park".

As he headed down to inform Ducky of their case and then met his three agents in the garage and they headed off to the crime scene. Ziva was to take pictures while McGee bagged and tagged and Gibbs took witness statements and Tony kept an eye out for anything going wrong at the scene while overseeing Ducky and Palmer with the body. Tony then noticed something out of the corner of his eyes and then felt a pain in his shoulder and stomach as he fell to ground moaning in pain and Gibbs noticed it along with Ziva and they both shot the suspect in the knee and shoulder and Ziva then ran over to Tony while Gibbs handcuffed the suspect and Palmer dialed for two ambulances as McGee and Ducky ran over to tend to Tony's wounds.

Tony was whisked away in the ambulance with Ziva who called JAG headquarters so she could inform Mac and get a lawyer to assist on their case as Gibbs, Ducky and McGee rode behind the ambulance in Gibbs dark blue Dodge Charger as the local LEOs and Palmer preserved the crime scene until Balboas team showed up to process the scene.

Admiral Chegwidden picked up his phone and said:" Chegwidden?" Ziva said:" Admiral Chegwidden, NCIS Agent Ziva David here", AJ said:" what's going on Agent David?" Ziva said:" we have a case of a JAG lawyer, Navy Lieutenant Claire Keating from the JAG offices in Panama was found dead 2 hours ago in Rock Creek Park and we need someone to investigate, and then I also need Colonel Dinozzo at Bethesda as her husband has received a gunshot wound to the shoulder and stomach and he is stable for now". AJ said:" she will be informed immediately and will be coming to the hospital as soon as possible and I will get a lawyer over to NCIS ASAP, thank you for informing me Agent David".

Ziva said:" alright" and she hung up and AJ punched the button for Tiner and said:" get Commander Roberts in my office ASAP". Tiner said:" yes sir" and picked up his phone to call Commander Bud Roberts. Bud walked in to the Admiral office 2 minutes later and said:" what's going on?" AJ said:" I need you to head over to NCIS as they are in need of a JAG lawyer for a case". Bud nodded and said:" I will leave in half an hour as I need some time to arrange a few things before I leave". AJ nodded and watched him leave and he then punched Harm's direct number and waited for a response. Navy Commander and JAG lawyer Harmon "Harm" Rabb Jr groaned as his office phone rang for the fifth time in a half hour and he picked it up and said:" Rabb?". AJ said:" I want you in my office ASAP" before hanging up without waiting for a response.

Harm placed the phone back in the cradle and stood up and picked up his finished paperwork and headed for the admirals office wondering what he had done now and what he was in trouble for as he was supposed to be doing freedom of information act requests. He set the papers down at AJ's desk and said:" what's going on Admiral?" AJ said:" I just got a call from NCIS and Agent Dinozzo was shot twice but he is stable so I need you to accompany Colonel Dinozzo to Bethesda to take care of her and replacements for both of you will be brought in ASAP". Harm said:" I'll inform her and we will head out immediately".

AJ nodded and said:" keep me updated and I will have you both on leave for the rest of the week but keep me appraised of his condition so I know how long both of you will be gone". Harm nodded and left his boss office to head over to Mac's office and knocked on the door before going in and closing it behind him. He then sat down and Mac looked up at him and said:" what's wrong Harm?" Harm said:" the admiral just got a call from NCIS…..." Mac interrupted him and said:" Is he dead?" as she started crying as she feared for her husband being dead and Harm got up and took her in his arms and said:" not yet, he just arrived at the hospital and is most likely in surgery by now but Chegwidden wants you there with me and we are on leave for the week".

Mac nodded and pulled away from him and dried her tears before she gathered up her stuff and followed him to her car. They rode in silence and got to the hospital 15 minutes later both silently praying for Tony to fight and stay alive. Mac met up with Gibbs in the reception area and he led her to the waiting room where the rest of his co-workers where gathered and she embraced them all and then turned to the doorway just as a doctor walked up and said:" family of Agent Dinozzo?" Gibbs stood up and said:" here".

The doctor walked over to the group and said:" I'm Doctor Raphael Rodriguez, Agent Dinozzo will be moved to ICU shortly and is in critical condition as the bullet to his stomach did a lot of damage to his organs so it's unsure if he will live through the next 48 hours, but we will monitor him closely and we are also keeping all visitors out of ICU for now until he is stable which might take a while, I will let you know when you can see him and he might have amnesia when he wakes up as he was hit hard on the ground when he fell and we won't know how much memory he lost until he wakes up I'm afraid but it might be a few years".

The doctor looked at his chart and said:" his shoulder wound will heal with physical therapy and his stomach wound will require therapy as well but he will be in a hospital for at least a month if he survives as it punctured his kidney and a part of his liver and spleen but we were able to repair all three without him needing it removed or replaced". Mac gasped and put a hand to her stomach and rubbed it to calm the baby inside who was suddenly very, very active and the doctor looked at her and said:" are you alright Ms.?"

Gibbs said:" that's his pregnant wife who is almost 9 months along with their first child and she really doesn't want loose him when she is a lawyer and knows how most doctor's at Bethesda works and they are very good, top of the line in the world so I'm sure she doesn't understand how bad her husband's condition can be as she has received a shoulder and stomach wound before and recovered from it just fine here before".

The doctor sighed and said:" I'm sorry then Mrs. Dinozzo but there is not much more I can do for him now, the rest is up to him and everyone is different". Mac started crying heavily then and cursed her pregnancy hormones in Farsi and Harm took her in his arms carefully and held her as she cried and Gibbs glared at the doctor who said:" a nurse will come by to get you when he is settled in ICU and you can see him then and once he is in stable condition as his wife is only allowed to see him for a few minutes" before leaving to check on his other patients.

Ziva walked over to Mac and whispered words of comfort to her and she calmed down slightly with Harm's help as Ducky and Gibbs walked over to the nurse station to talk to the head doctor about Tony's doctor's behavior and how Tony was really doing as they didn't believe a word that he said. McGee and Abby and Palmer sat in silence worried for both Mac and the baby and what would happen if Tony would die as the could clearly see the love and devotion Mac had for Tony and hoped that he would get to know their child as he was very excited to become a father.

The nurse at the front desk looked up in surprise as Gibbs asked how Tony was doing and the nurse said:" Agent Dinozzo is still in post op surgery where he will be for another half an hour at least. The bullets punctured his lung which was repaired and his kidney that had to be removed but most people function with only one kidney, anyway. He will be on a ventilator for quite some time due to the lung, but he should be fine within a few months depending on how he does when gets out of post op but he is doing remarkably well already for someone with a stomach wound. His shoulder was just a simple flesh wound, he should be sore for a few days but will be just fine".

Gibbs said:" then who is Doctor Rodriguez who told us about Agent Dinozzo possibly dying within the next 48 hours because he upset Agent Dinozzo's almost nine months pregnant wife who is hysterical about losing him eleven months in to their marriage when she is a military lawyer and has been here at Bethesda several times in the past six years and has her on restricted access to ICU even if she is his wife and power of attorney and medical proxy so she could she him as much as possible".

The nurse paged the head doctor and Rodriguez and both followed Harm, Gibbs, Ziva and Mac in to a conference room and Gibbs said:" why did you tell Mrs. Dinozzo that her husband might die Dr. Rodriguez when that isn't true as a nurse just gave me a whole other story about his condition that is more plausible considering I was there when he got shot?". Dr. Rodriguez squirmed in his seat and the head Doctor whose name was Doctor Michael Young said:" I'll be taking care of him personally and inform you personally how Agent Dinozzo is doing and we will do everything we can to keep him alive Colonel Dinozzo and I'm sure he is going to fight like hell when he has a beautiful wife and child to come back to as I don't want to deal with you if you sue the hospital if he dies".

As Michael recognized both Harm and Mac as the top JAG lawyers and didn't want to get on her bad side. He then shook each of their hands and turned to Rodriguez and said:" clean out your locker and I will have security escort you out of the building to the waiting police car as you are going to arraignment as this is the last straw for you Dr. Rodriguez as I guarantee that you will be spending a few months in jail and your license will be revoked for life and you will never be allowed to work in the medical profession ever again".

Before he left the room to check up on his other patients and do his rounds and inform someone that Rodriguez was off rotation so they could get some extra people on board. Ziva and Ducky quickly escorted her from the room while McGee, Gibbs and Harm stayed in the conference room with the doctor who was enraged to lose his high paid job to pay for his drugs and that he was going to prison. Mac stood outside with Ziva and took a few calming breath's to calm both her and the baby down as she didn't want to get stressed out and risk losing the baby and give birth prematurely without her husband by her side.

She walked back in a few minutes later just as Gibbs stepped over to her and said:" he is being moved to ICU right now and has asked to see you". Mac nodded and allowed Gibbs to lead her to the ICU where her husband was. Mac walked in to her husband's hospital room and smiled as she saw him trying to sit up while holding to his chest and she barked out:" lie back down right now Agent Dinozzo or you will be spending a lot more time in the hospital then you want". Tony immediately whipped his head around to see her standing before him with her hands on her hips and he held his arms out for her and she stepped in to his arms careful of her large belly and he caressed it gently and said:" Come stai?" Mac said:" stiamo entrambi bene e ci sia ti voglio molto bene quindi per favore smettere di spaventarci così mai più".

Tony said:" Ti amo troppo tanto e mi dispiace di averti spaventato e prometto di non farlo di nuovo per un tempo molto lungo" Mac said:" è meglio o non ci sarà l'inferno a pagare, ti prometto il mio caro marito". Ducky walked up to Gibbs who was standing guard outside Tony's room to give the married copule some privacy said:" how are they doing?". Gibbs said:" they are speaking in what I think is Italian and they are both talking instead of yelling at each other so everything should be fine".

Ducky nodded and they stood in silence for a few minutes before a nurse passed them on the way in to Tony's room and she greeted both Tony and Mac and noticed Mac's large belly and said:" when are you due Mrs. Dinozzo?" Mac said:" I'm due in about 6 weeks". The nurse said:" wow, that's pretty soon, first child?" Tony said:" yeah, baby is due around the first of February but may be late as we are both stubborn people and I think that the baby has inherited both of our stubborn traits".

The nurse continued to examine Tony as she chuckeld and said:" you know what you are having?" Mac said:" no, we want to wait till the baby is born but whe have a few boys and girls name picked out already". The nurse said:" oh, what are they?" Tony said:" for a boy we picked out Caleb Anthony Dinozzo and a girl we have Savannah Michelle Dinozzo, Evangeline Estella Dinozzo or Virginia Analise Dinozzo". The nurse said:" those are some great names and very pretty as well and I'm sure what ever you come up with will be great".

As she finished with Tony and wrote somethings in his chart and said:" dinner should be here in about 15 minutes and the doctor will be by around 20:00 to do his final rounds for the night". Mac and Tony both nodded as the nurse then left the room and Mac leaned forward and kissed him passioantely on the mouth and they pulled apart when the baby between them started kicking up a storm inside Mac's stomach and they both laughed as the baby didn't seem to like them kissing.

A few hours later after dinner Gibbs, Ziva and Harm walked in to the room after the doctor left and saw the couple talking gently while Tony was stroking her belly and Mac was stroking his hair gently in a soothing manner. Gibbs cleared his throat and Mac and Tony both looked at him and Gibbs said:" when are you getting out of here?" Tony coughed once as he sat up a little straigther and said:" the doc says if everything goes well and I'm healing pretty well I should be out of here by Monday next week with an order to stay home for a few more days before gonig back to work deping on how I feel when I get discharged".

Gibbs nodded and said:" Ziva will be on guard duty as you seem to have a hit out on you as there are a few people who you have pissed off who are ready for revenge and I know that the timing sucks but Ziva will be here at the hospital during the day with you both and then I will be here at night and then two NCIS agents will be stationed outside your room at all times espcially when Sarah is here and she will also have either Ziva or McGee with her at all times even at the house and Vance has Balboas team helping us on the investigation that landed you here and are covering for us during the day when we are on guard duty".

Tony nodded and Mac muttered something under her breath and Tony leaned in to ther and said:" I know that you can take care of yourself but you have to think of baby Dinozzo as well sweetie, It's one of the reasons why I fell and love and married you in the first place". He stroked her head lovingly and patted her belly and said:" go on and go home and get some proper rest, maybe take a relaxing bath as you both need it Sarah and don't argue with me as this chair is not good for you or the baby".

Mac looked at him and Tony said:" I will keep in touch with you I promise Sarah, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon and I love you both, very much" as he stroked her enlarged belly gently when their son or daugther was kicking up a storm. Mac nodded against his chest and then leaned over and kissed him passionately on the mouth and McGee helped her out to the car and drove her home and helped her in to the bathroom so she could take a bath. McGee got to the bathroom and Mac said:" I know that it will be embarrasing for you Tim but I need your help and Tony knows and he is not going to get mad at you".

McGee nodded and swallowed hard as he helped her undress and get in to the tub and Mac felt her whole body unknot and relax as she sat in the water. McGee said:" I'm going to get a nightgown for you and a book to read while you relax". Mac nodded happily as she sat relaxing in the water and letting the water calm both her and the baby who had been active all day. An hour later she was laying bed resting comfortably as she could with a large belly while watching a movie on TV as McGee read the corrections his publisher had sent him for his newest book as they waited for Ziva to arrive with dinner and to take over guard duty.

After dinner which consted of Chinese McGee went home to get some rest as Mac fell asleep and Ziva took up her position of guard duty, she was sleeping but it was very light that every moment was heard and taken seriously. A week later Tony was home and Ziva had temporarily moved in with them to take care of them both as Mac was now on maternity leave from JAG and Tony had just come out of the hospital and still needed help around the house. Three weeks later it was Valentines day and Mac was at NCIS to meet her husband for lunch as the baby was two weeks overdue and she had just stepped off the elevator when she felt something wet between her legs and she immediately doubled over and several peoeple ran over to her and she moaned as she felt a contraction overtake her.

Mac started crying then and Tony took her in his arms and said:" it's okay honey, I love you anyway and it will be okay, we will be out of here in no time" as there was a blizzard outside and people where now warned not to go out and stay where they where. Mac was by then crying heavily in her husbands arms and Gibbs barked out:" get back to work or haven't you ever see a pregnant woman in labour before?".

Several agents went back to work and Vance walked up to them and said:" Agents David, Dinozzo get her to my office, Gibbs get Dr Mallard up there as well, McGee, Granger get me every blanket you can find and meet me in my office and some pillows and water as well along with a few candles". Everyone headed off to do as they where told and Mac got comfortable on the floor with the pillows and blankets and Tony was seated on the floor at her side. Mac's boss and the current head of JAG Admiral AJ Chegwidden walked in to Vance's office 20 minutes later just as Mac was going through a contraction and he said:" how are you doing there Marine?" Mac panted:" I'm doing alright sir, piece of cake, I don't know why Harriet complanied that she wanted drugs".

He nodded and sat down at the desk where several other's where already gathered talking about Mac's situation and how to deliver the baby if the ambulance could't get to them in time and to do it without minimal complications and what to do if complications did arise. A few hours later Mac was supporting herself against her husband and McGee as she pushed while Chegwidden prepared to deliver the baby and Jackie Vance was nearby and ready with the towels, water and clothing and Ducky and Palmer would assist if needed.

After 15 minutes of pushing Mac delivered a healthy baby girl they decided to name Virginia Analise Dinozzo. Everyone congratulated them and Chegwidden then left to inform his staff about the birth of the baby as the ambulance finally showed up to take them to the hosptial to get checked over as the blizzard had now cleared up. Virginia Dinozzo weighed in at 6 pounds 6 ounces and was 22 inches long and Mac was happy that Virginia was happy and healthy while Tony was a little shocked that his daughter was so big as he had imagined that she would have been smaller.

Mac and Virginia went home after 2 days at the hospital while Tony went back to work temporarily as he had put in for family leave but it was to kick in a week later so he was forced to work. He was also planing on taking the next January and February off while Mac was at work then as she planed to to take 10 months off for maternitey leave even if she had a right to the full year off as Tony wanted so spend some alone time with his daugther.

Mac and Tony settled in to life as parents quickly and even if they where exhausted at the end of the day to do anything other than sleep, they loved evey minute of it and woudln't trade it for anything. Two months later Tony walked in to work looking harried and a little worse for wear after dealing with his daugther who was colicky and he felt sorry for his wife who was still at home with their colicky daugther.

The rookie who was Tony's temporary replacement said:" have a hung over old man?" Tony glared at him and Gibbs walking in to the room with a cup of coffee said:" the man is my Senior Field Agent and he is dealing with his 2 month old dautgher who has been colicky for the past three weeks and keeping her parents up all hours of the night". Vance walked up at that moment and said:" how are you doing Agent Dinozzo?" Tony said:" I'm doing alright, ready to go back to work" Vance nodded and said:" you need anything just let me know or have Gibbs clear it with me if you need to leave earlier".

Tony nodded and Vance looked at the rookie and said:" you have been placed in Houston and you are expected there on Monday and you have the time off to get everything together so you are not expected to report for work here". The rookie nodded and grabbed his meager stuff and headed towards the elevator while McGee packed up his stuff and moved back to his old desk that the rookie had occupied as McGee had been the temporary SFA while Tony had been gone and had used Tony's desk. Tony's desk phone rang at noon as he sat at his desk going over cold cases, he picked it up and said:" Dinozzo?" Harm said:" do you know where Mac is?" Tony said:" she should be either at home or at the hospital as Virginia is colicky at the moment, why?"

Harm said:" we got a phone call from CIA director Kershaw as he wanted to know why Agent Webb has been calling her and why there is a pending restraning order on him and we fear that he might do something with her or Virginia". Tony said:" where are you at the moment?" Harm said:" at JAG, why?" Tony said:" can you meet me at our house?". Harm said:" sure, I can be there in 20-25 minutes". Tony said:" see you there" and hung up just as his cell phone rang, he picked it up and said:" Dinozzo?" Tony's neigbour 75 year old Clarissa Clarkson said:" glad I caugth you, Mac was just getting in to her car on her way to the hospital with Vi when I noticed that she got in to an argument with Clayton Webb and she went with him, taking Vi with them even if he demanded that she leave Vi behind". Tony said:" when was this?"

Clarissa said:" 10-15 minutes ago maybe, I'm not sure as it could also as they where arguing for a long time even if Mr Webb wanted to leave right away and I just go home from the store and my son refused to leave me alone and I was arguing with him when I noticed Mac's car and V's stuffed giraffe in the driveway", Tony said:" did they say where they where going?" Clarissa said:" somwhere remote where they could start over like a true family as Clay was telling her that he loved her more than you and that he would treat her like a queen and that you will never see either of them again and I could tell that he was drunk as he was walking funny and he was hurting her even if she didn't really show it".

Tony said:" stay inside and I will be there in 10 minutes with my coworkers to talk to you more, did you call the police?". Clarissa said:" okay and no I didn't since it's an NCIS case with her being military and your wife". Tony hung up and prayed that his wife and daughter would be okay and they would be found quickly. They parked on the street next to his house and Tony along with Gibbs headed over to his neighbour while Ziva and McGee headed over to the house and the crime scene to begin processing the scene. 10 minutes later Harm showed up along with Bud and AJ and Gibbs said:" talk to them Tony".

Tony nodded and walked up to them and said:" do you know any places where Webb might take Sarah to if they wanted to disapear form everyone quickly and that has a large house?" Harm looked at AJ and before turning abck to Tony and said:" can you check if the place in Manderly bay is still rented in either Clay or Porters name". Tony said:" my co-worker Agent McGee can check that right now if you like". Harm said:" alright, he can do it". Tony turned around and called out:" McGee, get over here", McGee shuffeld over and said:" yeah?"

Tony said:" get on your copmuter and do a search for inconstencies for a Porter or Clayton Webb". McGee nodded and headed over to the MCRT van to grab his computer, 3 minuter later McGee called out:" Jackpot". Eveyone headed over and McGee said:" A Porter Webb has for the past 13 months been renting a house in Manderly bay with regular deposits from her son Clatyons bank accounts to her own, that has been cited as rent and a Clayton Webb has the adress listed as his primary residence since he is on a temporary medical leave from the CIA after being shot while in the line of duty and he is also being evalutated by the CIA as they feel tha he is a danger to others and is supended at the moment". Tony said:" everyone get moving, we will park a few houses down and go in on foot as not to spook Webb so he hurts Sarah or Virginia as we want them both alive".

Everyone nodded and Harm got in to the drivers seat of the chrager along with Tony, McGee and Ziva as Gibbs got in with AJ and Bud in to their car. 25 minutes later they headed up to the house all with their weapoms ready to go along with a few Marines for backup while Bud stayed behind due to his leg but would watch to warn the others if someone was commnig near the palce that didn't belong there.

Ziva walked in to a bedroom with a Marine and found Virignia sitting in her carseat crying her eyes out. Ziva immedately picked her up and shushed her and Virginia quieted down and Ziva chagned her as her diaper was spolied. A few minutes later AJ, Gibbs and McGee had Webb secured as they had found him on the other side of the mansion beating Mac and she had been crying and Webb was very, very drunk.

Ziva grabbed Virignia and headed off in search of Mac as she knew that Mac wanted to see her daughter as soon as possible and she also knew that Virignia wanted her mother. Ziva walked in to the room where Mac was sitting on the bed next to Tony and immediately handed Virginia over and Virignia started to grab her mothers shirt. Mac immediately got Virignia settled to be fed while Tony kissed Mac gently before they both sat there looking down at their daugther who was sucking away hungrily ans they knew that it was mostly for comfort as she wasn't due to nurse for another few hours.

The others except for Ziva left the room to give them some privacy while they also dealt with Webb to figure out why he had kiddnapped Mac and Virginia. A few hours later Mac and Virignia was at CIA headquaters with Harm, Tony, Ziva, McGee, Vance and Gibbs and they watched through the two way mirror as CIA deputy Director Kershaw and AJ questioned Webb about his actions. After two hours of non stop questions they left and met Mac and the others in Kershaw's office after not getting anything out of him either.

Virgina had been sleeping peacfully in her carrier until then when she suddenly started screaming and Tony grabbed her and sushed her as he held her to his chest while whispering words of love to her. Virginia yawned loudly as he heard her fathers voice talking to her and blinked her eyes open to stare at him and Tony smiled and rubbed her back comfortingly. She then started whimpering and Tony gently felt her bottom but found nothing so he handed her over to Mac who draped a blanket over her and proceeded to feed Virginia.

Kershaw said:" she is very beautiful". Mac said:" thank you, she is 2 month old and has kept us up for the past three weeks with colic which I think has finally run it's course for now". Kershaw said:" well, Webb is being dealt with inhouse and he will be severly punished for this and I will personally make sure that he will never hurt you both again and I will see to it that he serves at least a years worth of jailtime and I will keep you informed on what's going on with Webb and my deepest sympathies for what he did to you and your daugther". Mac said:" thank you Director" and he nodded at her and then escorted her to the door as Tony, Virginia and Mac headed home with Ziva while the rest stayed to talk to the director more about Webbs wrongdoings and how to keep track of him so he wouldn't harm Mac or Virginia again.

Mac got home and immediately put Virginia to bed while Tony took a relaxing shower and Mac then joined him in the shower while Ziva kept an eye on Virginia as she knew that they needed to reconnect while being close to lose each other forever. Mac and Tony got out of the shower and got dressed before going to check on Virginia as she neded to be fed and Mac fed her while talking to Tony and Ziva. A few minutes later she changed her diaper as well before putting her back in bed for the evening before she walked downstairs to see Tony setting the table while Ziva stood at the stove stirring something.

A few minute later the three of them where eating, talking and laughing, after dinner Ziva did the dishes before porclaiming that she needed to go home and that she was only a phone call away if they needed anything. She left and Tony and Mac culred up on their bed and watched Titanic before falling asleep in each others arms. Mac and Tony each woke up to take care of Virginia during the night taking turns with her and then at 06:00 Tony got up to head in to work and when he was done dressing he kissed Mac on the cheek and told her to call him if she nedded anything before he left. Mac closed her eyes hoping to sleep for a few more hours as she was still on maternity leave as Virginia was only a few months old.

Tony got to work at 07.30 and Gibbs said:" how are they doing?" Tony said:" they are alright, Mac is happy to sleep in and will call me if there are any problems". Gibbs nodded and they went to work on their paperwork. The weeks went by and Mac stayed home with Virginia who continued to grow and then whe Virginia was 10 months old Mac went back to work while Tony took two months off from work to stay home with her. On Virginias first birthday Tony and Mac invited Mac's co-workers first to celebrate their daugthers first birthday and then invited Tony's co-workers to celebrate Virginia's birthday.

A month later Mac was in court prosecuting a case in front of judge Colonel Clifford Blakely when she passed out after delivering her closing argument. An ambulance was called and Mac woke up three hours later in a hospital bed and with her husband looking at her with very concerned eyes. Mac said:" what happened?" Tony took her small hands in his larger ones and looked her in the eye and said:" you passed out in court in front of Judge Blakely after delivering your closing argument". Mac nodded and then moaned as she felt a headache coming and she said:" do they know what's wrong with me?" Tony said:" yeah and the good news is that you don't have the flu…" Mac looked at him and said:" if it's not the flu what is it?" Tony said:" you're pregnant sweetie, about a month along, your OB, Dr. Chamberlain should be here in a minute to explain more".

Mac nodded just as there was a gentle knock on the door before it opened and Dr. Chamberlain walked in to the room and said:" good to see you awake Colonel, how do you feel?" Mac said:" slightly nauseous, but otherwise I'm alright". Anna Chamberlain nodded and set Mac's file down and moved the portable ultrasound machine closer to the bed and then smoothed Mac's belly in the gel before moving the transducer around Mac's belly. After 10 minutes Anna Chamberlain looked at her patient and said:" you look to be about a month along so your due date will be September 27th as due to your high HCG levels, you are expecting triplets, I'll be back before you're discharged to look you over again and then I will want to see you in a month but I want you to relax during that month as much as you can".

Mac and Tony both nodded and Dr. Chamberlain wrote a few things in Mac's chart before leaving the room. A minute later a nurse stepped in to the room and said:" you will be getting the prenatal vitamins that you need through your IV and Dr. Chamberlain will write a prescription for the pills when she comes back when you will be discharged and we will also give you safe pregnancy medication if you want anything for your headache and we are also giving you to ease the nausea".

Mac nodded and the nurse finished with the IV and left the room, Mac said:" where is Virginia?" Tony said:" Harriet picked her up form day-care and will bring her over tomorrow after work when you are discharged as she and their family is taking everyone to the zoo along with Harm and your boss so you can call your uncle Matt tonight to let him know about the baby and AJ wants you to call him as soon as possible as he is worried about you". Mac nodded and picked up the phone to call her boss. AJ Chegwidden heard the intercom buzz and he said:" what is it Tiner?", Tiner said:" Colonel Dinozzo on line 2 for you sir" AJ said:" Thank you Tiner" and pressed button 2 and said:" Colonel?" Mac said:" it's me sir, I'm alright, should be released tomorrow".

AJ said:" alright, thank you for the update Colonel", Mac said:" I would also like to request desk duty for the next few months sir", AJ said:" may I ask why Colonel?" Mac said:" I just found out that I'm expecting Triplets sir on September 27th". AJ said:" congratulations Colonel and for now we can have you on desk duty as long as you let me know when your doctor want's you on bed rest and you will now work from 10 to 3 everyday, no exceptions Colonel". Mac said:" yes sir, thank you sir, don't let anyone else know just yet as I will inform the rest of the staff when I come back to work on Monday".

AJ said:" alright Colonel, now take care of yourself alright" and hung up. Mac hung up as well and looked back at Tony and said:" when you pick Virginia up, don't tell Harriet, Bud or Harm that I'm pregnant as I will inform everyone when I'm going back to work on Monday and you can tell your co-workers then as well". Tony nodded and a few hours later after dinner Tony headed home to get some rest as he had the weekend off and was sad not to have Mac but a little happy not to have his daughter there during the night. The next morning Tony was back at the hospital at 09:00 when Mac was getting discharged and followed the nurse to the car and then headed off to relax at home just being them before their daughter was due to arrive home once again.

A few hours later Mac and Toy where curled up on the couch just finishing a movie when there was a knock on the door and Mac opened it and saw Bud and Harriet standing there with Virginia in her arms and Mac grabbed her daughter while Tony grabbed the car seat and bags before thanking them as they left to head back to their house with Little AJ and Jimmy. Mac and Tony spent the rest of the weekend with their daughter and had a great time and before they knew it Monday morning and Mac headed off first as she had to drop Virginia off at day-care while Tony headed directly in to work.

Tony got to work with a smile on his face and everyone else was already in the bullpen as Tony walked in and Abby said:" what's with the smile Tony?" Tony set his things down behind his desk and said:" when Mac was in the hospital on Friday, she found out that we are expecting triplets around September 27th". Abby jumped up and down excitedly and gave him a bone crushing hug while McGee, Ducky, Palmer and Vance shook his hand and voiced their congratulations while Gibbs grabbed him in a hug and Ziva kissed his cheek. A few minutes later everyone went back to work as they had no new cases so it was cold cases for now and various pieces of paperwork.

Mac walked in to work and grabbed a bottle of water for herself and her chocolate cake that she was craving and headed for her office to get started on her paperwork so she could file her closed cases as she knew that the Admiral was going to give her freedom of information act requests for the next few months but she expected it as well as it was the easiest way for her to be kept out of harm's way for both her and the babies. An hour later Mac headed in to the conference room and greeted her co-workers and sat down to wait for the admiral to hand out assignments even if she already knew what she was going to get.

The admiral walked in to the room 2 minutes later and said:" Rabb, you are due for your quals and I have arranged for you to do them on the Patrick Henry where I want you to investigate a murder and a murder suicide Capitan Ingels will give you more details once you get there". He then picked up a second folder and slid it towards Singer and said:" a navy deserter was found in Alaska, I want you to do an investigation and someone form NAS San Diego will be there so you can assist him/her in the investigation as they wanted additional help from us as they believe that he was last stationed at Norfolk which gives us jurisdiction but the San Diego lawyer is primary", he then turned to Mattoni and said:" Mattoni, you have a case in Pearl Harbor, a lieutenant was found dead in his home when it was raided for drugs".

AJ then turned to Sturgius and said:" Turner you have a case at Pearl as well but this time it's a murder on the USS Houston as they found the body when unloading the freezer at Pearl, they will be at Pearl for another month and they are expected to co-operate fully with your investigation". He then turned to Bud and said:" you are requested at the Pentagon with the SecNav", he then turned his attention to Mac and said:" you are on paperwork, wills and freedom of information acts only from 10-15". Harriet said:" why are you only getting paperwork Ma'am and with limited duties?" Mac said:" I'm pregnant with Triplets and my due date is September 27th and I might be put on bed rest sooner or later so my OB wants me to take it as easy as possible". Everyone but Lieutenant Singer voiced their congratulations before everyone left the room to head back to work.

The months wore on and Mac was able to work up until three weeks before her due date when she was placed on bed rest in her house for a week before she was placed in the hospital on bed rest. Once it was time to go in to the delivery room for the C-section Ziva and Tony went with Mac as Harriet stayed at the Dinozzo home to watch Virginia as her parents and Mikey and bud took care of Jimmy and AJ. The doctor called out at:" baby 1 born at 01:43" as he lifted a bay out of Mac's stomach, a minute later he called again:" baby 2 born at 01:44" and then called out a third time baby 3 born at 01:45". Mac was then taken to a regular room where she could get some rest before she was able to see her babies and Tony and Ziva headed out to the waiting room to announce the birth of the Dinozzo triplets.

Abby said:" what are their names and when can we see them?" Tony said:" you can see them through a window for now and their names are Josephine Noelle, Savannah Michelle and Evangeline Estella Dinozzo". Ziva said:" those are beautiful names". Tony nodded and thanked everyone once again for their congratulations before Mac's friends headed home to get some rest before work the next morning and Abby was insistent on seeing the babies before she went home and Tony said:" go home Abby, you wouldn't be able to see the babies until later as Mac will need time to bond with them first even if they are in the NICU and since you are not a relative, they will not let you in and you are not the mother either".

Abby was about to cry as she really wanted to see the babies and Gibbs said:" if you have a baby, do you want me and Ziva to see the baby first before you have chance to?" Abby shook her head no and Gibbs said:" then you will give Sarah the same chance as well as she is sleeping right now due to being exhausted". Abby nodded sadly and then headed out through the waiting room to the hospital and Tony said:" thank you for that Gibbs" Gibbs said:" she needs a dose of reality once in a while and needs to understand that everything can't resolve around her all the time and that she always can't get what she wants when she wants it".

Tony nodded once again and then headed back to Mac's room as the rest of his co-workers left to get some rest as well. 2 days later Mac, Tony and the triplets headed home feeling grateful that they both had the year off to take care of the triplets and Virginia who was entering her terrible twos especially now that there were three new babies in the house and she wasn't the only one to demand her parents attention anymore.

It took a few months for everything to settle down and get in to a routine but it was great and Mac and Tony wouldn't trade it for anything even if it meant a lot of sleepless nights and little romance between the two of them with four kids to take care of.

A year later Mac and Tony both headed back to work and Mac was surprised to see an invitation to an evening with the SecNav for that coming Friday and she wondered what he wanted that she was obligated to attend the event. Mac took Tony with her and after mingling with most of the politicians at the party she was surprised to hear AJ Chegwidden call out her name and she headed up to the podium and AJ said:" Colonel Dinozzo you are hereby promoted to Lieutenant General effective immediately, you will be stationed in Alexandria Virginia at the new Judge Advocate Training Centre and will be the commanding officer under General Waters and the SecNav but this your command, you report to Waters Monday October 1st and will officially take over the position January 4th". Mac nodded as AJ instructed everyone to fall back and then everything was over and everyone went back to mingling with the guests and everyone came up to Mac and said:" congratulations Colonel". Mac thanked them all before she turned to the Admiral and said:" thank you sir".

Virginia Analise, Josephine Noelle, Savannah Michelle and Evangeline Estella Dinozzo grew up happy and with two loving parents who doted on them. They eventually added to the clan 3 years later when Mac gave birth to Caleb Anthony Dinozzo on his father's birthday and the seven of them lived happily ever after.

Caleb joined NCIS upon graduating college and was currently stationed in San Diego and was married to a fellow NCIS agent and was about to have his first children, a pair of twin boys any day now, Josephine, Savannah, Virginia and Evangeline all became marine lawyers after their mother; Josephine was stationed at Fallon in Nevada, Virginia in San Diego, California and Evangeline and Savannah in Pearl Harbor, Hawaii.

Josephine was married but had no kids as she didn't want any, Virginia was married and had three kids, Savannah and Evangeline where also married and had five kids each. Mac and Tony died a year in to their retirement at age 67 when a drunk driver forced their car of a cliff while they were on vacation in Napa Valley and both died on impact.

THE END

Italian translation, it's Google so I'm sorry if I got anything wrong:

we are both good and we both love you very much then please stop so ever scare us anymore. "

Tony said: "I love you too much and I'm sorry I scared you and promise not to do it again for a very long time," Mac said: "it is better or there will be hell to pay, I promise my dear husband" .

29


End file.
